The Smell of Violets
by Kuwabaras pupil-I.P.Freely
Summary: Naruto takes Sasuke's escape a little different and tries to commit suicide when someone stops him with the intentions of staying with him. Oneshot NaruIno


KP:okay here is a one-shot between Ino and Naruto

IPF: Why? Because we can

The Smell of Violets

Naruto stood on the end of the fourth Hokage's head. He looked down. It was indeed a long drop. But that was the intention. He failed. Sasuke wasn't coming back. Sakura hated him. He knew it, even though she never said a word about it after he returned he knew she could never forgive him for breaking the promise. Naruto felt helpless, he had done everything in his, and the Kyubbi's, power to stop him short of killing him. He knew what he had to do.

It was nearly dusk. The end of the day, the end of a life. The perfect time to end it all. He knew if he jumped now no one would know he was gone until the morning. He sighed again. 'Okay look kid lets not be hasty' the Kyubbi spoke inside of him 'you and I both know this isn't the end there's more we can do, we can still be the best this village has ever seen, we can go get the Uchiha brat and drag him back. That way the cherry blossom girl will forgive you. We can right back on track'.

Naruto chuckled in response. Eventually Sakura may stop hating him. But the rest of the village continued to look down on him. They still hated him with a passion that was nearly holy. He was the venom that sparked their blood to anger and the perfect one to blame for everything. The monster. That's what they called him. Naruto looked for the only way out.

Normally Seppkuu was something he would never support and if he ever saw anyone else attempting it he would stop it without a second thought. But in a way Naruto had been shattered. He had lost his two best friends in the world and endangered several others which was all in vain. Uzumaki Naruto did something he swore he would never do…he had given up.

Naruto took a step forward and prepared for the last few moments of his life. His dream of becoming Hokage had been shattered. What was the point of becoming Hokage if no one would accept him? There was no point to it anymore. Naruto smiled to himself after all the effort he put into his life and his dream it amounted to absolutely nothing. The wind blew powerfully into his face and caught the inside of his orange jacket as the flaps blew about around him. Naruto looked down from the monument down to the canyon. He sighed and took a step back prepared to jump. "HEY! NARUTO!" a voice called and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto turned to see Yamanka Ino running up the monument head.

Naruto cursed himself for not jumping earlier. "Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled in response her blonde hair glittering in the sunlight. "not much I heard you were back in the leaf. You know there is a lot going on since Sasuke left. ARGH! I hate him so much for what he did. I cant believe I liked that guy!" Ino continued speaking and Naruto smiled looking at the sunset. Ino rubbed her arms rapidly "its cold brr. Aren't you cold Naruto?"

"Here take this" Naruto said smiling handing her his jacket.

"Naruto…this is your favorite jacket" Ino said holding it in her hands tightly

Naruto chuckled "it's my only jacket Ino" Naruto responded

"All the more reason for you to wear it right now"

"Don't worry Ino, I'll be fine." Naruto said "I don't think I'll need it much longer anyways"

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Ino asked

"Sure Ino, never better" Naruto responded.

"you sure? I'm worried about you Naruto" Ino said softly reaching for his cheek but Naruto just stiffened and leaned away. Ino sighed before looking at the sunset "It is beautiful isn't it"

"Yeah it is" Naruto whispered looking at Ino out of the corner of his eye.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow" Ino said gripping Naruto's jacket tightly around her small body. Ino began to walk away and headed down the monument. Naruto sighed with relief.

'she's gone finally' Naruto thought 'all right lets do this' Naruto took a deep breath and looked back to make sure Ino had left.

'Kid look lets think about this for a minute' the Kyubbi spoke in Naruto's head

'quit trying to save your skin fox' Naruto thought

'I'm not just tryin to save my skin brat' the Kyubbi retorted 'but you know what just fucking jump already'

'I thought you'd never ask' Naruto thought as he started a running start one step coming after the next. Then finally his right foot left the ground and Naruto began to free fall downward to the canyon and his certain death.

'YOU STUPID KID I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT!' the Kyubbi screamed throwing his body against the seal trying to break out.

'jeez after fourteen years together I thought you'd have me figured out by now' Naruto said sarcastically as they continued downward.

'KID ITS STILL NOT TOO LATE!' The Kyubbi protested 'IF YOU WANT TO DIE THAT'S FINE BUT AT LEAST LET ME OUT!'

'No! if the people hate me because of you I might as well die because of you' Naruto responded suddenly Naruto felt strange he couldn't move any part of his body. 'Hey you stupid fox let me go! Let's just die already!'

'It's not me brat! If I could do this I would have done it ages ago!' The demon fox responded

Naruto's body was out of control as he put his feet on the side of the monument and started running up the monument. 'Are you sure your not doing this?' Naruto asked

'IM POSITIVE!'

'then it has to be…Ino. Damn! Well she cant hold it more than a few minutes' Naruto thought until his body reached the top of the monument and he saw Ino's body crumpled on the ground 'Ino? You should have let me go a while ago' Naruto thought

Ino regained movement in her body and she sat up. "You idiot!" Ino spoke sternly to weak to yell at him.

"Ino are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Am I okay? How about you?" Ino asked "what the hell is wrong with you Naruto?"

"Besides being the villages scapegoat, nothing" Naruto responded sarcastically.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked and Naruto remained silent "Is this about Sasuke? Because we can still-"

"It isn't Sasuke" Naruto cut her off "It's…it's me"

"What? I don't understand what your saying Naruto"

"Look let me make it simple, everyone in this damn village hates me! There isn't one damn person who still wants me around or alive, not even Sakura, not even Kakashi." Naruto said clenching his fist "so it would just be better if I died and save a shit load of trouble"

"Your wrong Naruto" Ino said and Naruto froze not expecting that response

"What? What did you say?" Naruto asked leaning towards her

"I want you around still. I need you around Naruto." Ino said and Naruto noticed tears streaking down her face.

"Ino…why?" Naruto asked

"Because….because….I LOVE YOU!" Ino declared still crying "There I said it! You don't have an excuse to kill yourself anymore"

"But Ino…you don't understand…you don't want to be with me. Trust me you'll regret caring about me"

"Why would you say that?" Ino asked "do you hate me that much?"

"What? No of course not! I could never hate you" Naruto responded surprised she would even suggest such a thing

"Then you don't want to be with me?" Ino asked

"That isn't it ether!" Naruto said "I would love to be with you Ino, you're the only person I know who's ever loved me"

"Then are you a coward?" Ino asked

"What?"

"You must be a coward. You would rather die than live on and face your problems cause your afraid. But I love you! I need you to stay, if you cant be brave I'll be brace for you"

"Ino…I-" Naruto was cut off by Ino's lips meeting his. Naruto relaxed and began to kiss her back as she wrapped her arms around his upper torso and Naruto squeezed back in response to her.

"I'll protect you from now on Naruto" Ino whispered in his ear "You don't need to be strong anymore, cause I'll be there for you. I don't care if I have to take on the leaf myself! But please stay alive. You don't even have to see me ever again if you don't want to if that makes you happy-"

Ino stopped with Naruto putting his finger to her lips "I think I can give life another shot" Naruto said softly to her "if you'll be there with me"

Ino was speechless she just nodded. Naruto sat down bringing Ino down with him sitting on top of the monument. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed smiling. The worst day of her life and the best day had molded into one. It started to drizzle down rain. They just sat like that collecting each others warmth. Ino shivered feeling his breath down her neck as he nuzzled her collarbone. Naruto half expected her to lean away but she just giggled and rubbed his back gently. "Your pretty flexible huh" Ino said. Naruto looked up to see her smiling. "Come on Naruto your coming with me"

"Huh?" Naruto was bewildered starting to get drenched.

"your going to come home with me Naruto." Ino said almost demanding

"Umm Ino I don't know how to say this but…well….we just got together and I don't think it would be appropriate for us to get this intimate now" Naruto said blushing

"huh? No! not like that Naruto" Ino said "what kind of a girl do you think I am? I just meant for comfort"

"OhI'msosorryInoididntmeanitlikethatimsosorrypleaseforgivemeididntmeanitinabadwayjust-" Ino silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.

"your really sweet you know that" Ino said "most guys would have just ran to the bedroom as quick as they can if that's what they thought a girl was asking"

Naruto nodded and the two walked through the village. The rain had forced most inside and the streets were covered with puddles. 'someone up there must really like me' Naruto thought to himself as they walked down the wet street.

'until she finds out about little old me' a certain demon fox chuckled inside of Naruto's head

'and exactly who is gonna tell her' Naruto retorted

'you are, softy. And then she'll hate you and we'll be back to square one' the demon fox spoke

'I know you don't want to die so what are you suggesting' Naruto thought

'simple you keep your mouth shut'

'I refuse to lie to her' Naruto responded

'what she don't know wont hurt you! Think about it' the Kyubbi put emphasis on "you" to make the point clear. She may love him now but she wont later.

"Naruto, we're here" Ino's voice cut into his thoughts and he snapped to attention looking at her "what's wrong? You look worried about something"

"It's nothing don't worry about it Ino" Naruto responded with a large grin on his face. "come on let's go inside"

The two headed inside the house was dark and empty from the looks of things and Ino whispered to Naruto "we have to be quiet my parents are probably sleeping. Come on upstairs to my room." Ino began walking up the stairs pulling Naruto by the wrist as their shoes squeaked from the rain on the floor.

Suddenly the lights turned on to show a very pissed off Inoshi. "Umm hi Daddy" Ino spoke

"Hi Daddy?" Inoshi spoke in an angry voice "Your out past curfew, you bring a boy home, and all you can say to me is 'Hi Daddy'?"

"umm yeah" Ino responded "I'm sorry I was late Daddy"

"You're sorry that you were late but not for bringing a boy home? To your room no less?" Inoshi said steamed "who the hell is it anyways, Shikamaru? Chouji?" Then Inoshi saw Naruto's face "No."

"Daddy let me explain" Ino began before Inoshi cut her off again

"NO! I WANT HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Daddy your being unreasonable, just because he's a bit of a troublemaker your-"

Inoshi cut her off again "INO I WANT HIM OUT NOW! MAYBE IF YOU KNEW THE TRUTH YOU'D UNDERSTAND BETTER!"

"What truth?" Ino asked and Naruto turned paler than a ghost.

"THE FACT THAT SEALED WITHIN THAT BOY IS THE DEMON FOX THAT DESICRATED THIS VILLAGE FOURTEN YEARS AGO! IT'S HIS DAMN FAULT!" Inoshi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ino looked at Naruto with a look of horror on her face and Naruto bolted out the door as fast as he could. Naruto didn't think about where he was going or how fast he just ran as fast as his legs would take him. Through the pouring rain he heard someone calling his name but he refused to hear it. His instincts told him to just run. And eh ran until he felt something throw him to the ground. He jumped to his feet prepared to fight whoever it was until he saw it was Ino. She was shivering and drenched with water. He tried to turn and run again but she spoke "It's true isn't it" Ino said approaching him "that's the reason the village hates you, why my father hates you. isn't it?" Naruto nodded slowly with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry Ino I guess you just got bad judgment on people" Naruto responded

"Oh I don't think so" Ino replied Pressing her lips to his through the pouring rain. Naruto quickly responded and wrapped her into his arms tightly. She withdrew her lisp slightly but kept her body close breathing on his face. "you are such a strong person for living with those villagers. Day in and day out, I understand why you wanted to commit Seppkuu now but I refuse to allow you to."

"Okay Ino let me take you home" Naruto said softly reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Only if your taking me to your place" Ino said

"What's that supposed to mean" Naruto asked

"My father told me not o come back until you were completely out of my life" Ino said to him quietly.

"Ino…I'm so sorry" Naruto whispered to her but she just shook her head

"don't worry about me Naruto it's not a big deal" Naruto smiled at her for being so brave when she was so scared and he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked to his home. They reached the house where he stayed and he opened the door to reveal a messy home. "well you're just the epitome of hygiene aren't you?" Ino giggled

"okay the bedroom is in there, its not a luxurious bed but its comfy" Naruto said pointing to a room "I'll just sleep out here on the couch if you need me"

"Umm Naruto why don't you just stay in the bedroom with me?" Ino asked blushing "it's not like your going to do anything to me"

"How do you know" Naruto asked grinning "I could be a psycho rapist for all you know"

"no you couldn't" Ino replied

"Really? How is that?"

"because you're my boyfriend" Ino said and Naruto smiled. That was the first time that she called him that. He liked the sound of it "so just come in and sleep with me, you'll be my big teddy bear"

"oh is that all I'm good for?"

"Well your not a bad kisser ether" Ino said as he pecked him on the cheek and she giggled. Ino ran in and jumped on the bed face first and sighed as it cushioned her fall. Naruto came in and lay next to her. He looked at her and she was grinning mischievously. She got up letting his jacket fall to the floor and removed her shirt revealing her white lacey bra. Then she pushed her purple skirt down as well showing her panties. Naruto quickly stood and faced the wall. "Naruto don't be such a prude" Ino spoke "It's all right your going to be sleeping right next to me its not that big a deal."

Naruto slowly turned to see her in full view to see her against the wall posing for him. 'damn' he thought 'how did I get so lucky?'. Ino then walked over to the bed and slipped underneath the sheets in a swift motion. Naruto was about to follow when Ino held up her hand. "You don't usually go to sleep like that do you?" Ino asked Naruto hook his head "then why don't you get in your sleeping clothing , I did it for you are you too ashamed to be seen?"

"it's not that it's just…embracing" Naruto spoke and Ino gave him a glare. Naruto sighed and removed his white T-shirt from his body and then his orange pants to leave himself in his boxers.

"Nice Penguins" Ino commented giggling as Naruto slipped in under the sheets. Naruto then leaned back on the bed and Ino placed her head on his chest. She lightly kissed his chest right above his heart. Then she placed a brief kiss on his lips afraid if she continued she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She then leaned on his body and sighed. For Naruto and this one night it seemed worth everything she was willing to give up.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her in his strong arms as if afraid if he let go she would disappear forever from his life. He put his nose in her hair and inhaled the scent of flowers. 'Violets' Naruto thought 'that stopped me from jumping off of the cliff the smell of violets'.

End

KP: just a little one-shot

IPF: we've done nothing but NaruHina for so long so we thought we would shake it up a little bit.

KP: this is a story in response to What-if Naruto would have responded to Sasuke's escape in a more negative way. Then we formed a short story out of it

IPF: we hope you all like it

KP: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT! EVEN IF IT WAS BAD.


End file.
